


The One with the Blackout

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (was Maura16), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, M/M, R is in a band, also Courf is kinda in it, and Enj is a fan, and Ferre is there a bit too, heheheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras gets trapped in an ATM vestibule with the famous musician Grantaire. As in, the man he's had a massive crush on for ages. The man who's his lock screen photo. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> WHY YES this is inspired by the Friends episode of the same name. I started this AGES ago (I know this because I watched all ten seasons of Friends in April/May, when I should have been studying. Sigh) and here it finally is.  
> And no, I am not sure what an ATM vestibule is, I don't think we have them here? Is it a room with ATM machines? What is the point?  
> Anyway I hope you like this! And as always, reviews and kudos are much appreciated (seriously. They make me so happy. You guys are great, ily).

Things like this didn’t happen to Enjolras. Things like this happened to Courfeyrac. Things like this happened to Bahorel. Things like this happened to Cosette. Things like this _never happened_ to Enjolras, and so he was sitting in a corner, trying not to hyperventilate.

Fortunately he had his phone with him, and he held it in shaky hands, telling himself firmly to get a grip. He tapped out a quick text to Courfeyrac, praying that Courf had his phone to hand.

_Are you there?_

Luckily the reply came quickly.

_yeah wats up?  
we have a power cut, r u ok?_

_I’m alright.  
Except, no actually. I’m not._

_wats up?????_

_I’m trapped in an ATM vestibule? With Grantaire?? Help me???_

_woah_  
_many question marks_  
_wait_  
_grantaire?_  
_like, grantaire the really famous singer who u have a massive fucking crush on?_

 _Yes! What should I do?!_  
  
_i don’t even kno whyy ur asking_  
_u should definitely fuck him_

Enjolras sighed in exasperation.

 _Courf, no._  
_I need actual advice._  
_Is Ferre there?_

_ferre says ur a spoilsport_

_No he doesn’t._

_ok he doesnt_  
_that was me_  
_but you r_  
_enj you actually love this guy_  
_hes ur lockscreen_  
_pls tell me u at least talked to him_

_Not exactly..._

_you went all weird, didnt u_

Enjolras couldn’t deny it. He hadn’t even noticed that there was anyone else in the room, his mind filled with things to do, people to talk to...And then the lights had cut out, and when the dimmer back-up lights flickered to life, the electric door wouldn’t open. He had cursed loudly. It was late, and _he_ was late- he had an essay to write and a speech to edit, and so much to do.

 And then he’d heard an equally irritated sigh behind him, and turned around to see...

Well, to see the man he’d had a crush on for _ages_. Grantaire had burst onto the music scene about two years ago, releasing an album filled with an eclectic mix of cynical, political rock songs; upbeat and catchy dance music and some slow, soulful ballads. The critics had expected the album to flop- it was a small, not-well-known record label, and it wasn’t really like other popular music. But one of his songs had been played on a big radio station, and everything had just spiralled.

Enjolras had loved his music, but then Grantaire (who was only known as Grantaire, no other name) did an interview in which he talked passionately about issues and causes which he donated to and, well. It had all snowballed for Enjolras. (The fact that Grantaire was _exactly_ Enjolras’ type was an added bonus).

And then Grantaire had been right there, with his dark hair a curly mess around his head, with bags under his eyes and _stubble_ and scruffy clothes... and Enjolras had panicked, nodded a hello with his face bright red and then retreated to the corner without looking back at the other man.

_That wasn’t a question, was it._

_nope, i kno the answer, u socially incompetent weirdo_  
_ive known u for years_  
_and u r an idiot around ppl_  
_especially ppl u have a major crush on_  
_an enormous crush on_  
_a gigantic crush on_

 _Yes, thank you Courf, I am aware._  
_This isn’t actually helping though._  
_Some advice would be nice._

 _cant help u, sorry_  
_just talk to him, enj_  
_like, use words_  
_proper words_  
_sentences, even_  
_try not to freak out, ok_  
_i have to go now_

_What? No!  
Where are you going? There’s a blackout!_

_yeah i know_  
_ferre has set up loads of  candles in the bedroom tho_  
_its all very romantic_  
_candles, enj_  
_u wouldn’t understand_

_I actually do understand, Courf, and I really don’t want any more details._

_r u sure?_  
_i could tell u about tht one thing he did that one time with his tongue?_

 _For god’s sake, Courf!_  
_You are my best friends and I love you._  
_But I do NOT want to know anything about your sex life._

 _:(_  
_i love u too babe_  
_good luck with the sex god_  
_release ur inner fangirl_  
_actually don’t_  
_be calm and collected_  
_HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAH_  
_good one courf_  
_just_  
_try and not freak out, ok?_

_Thank you for that advice, Courf._

_BYEEEEEE xxxxx_

Enjolras chuckled, sliding his phone into his pocket.

“You okay?” came a voice, and Enjolras flinched, startled, turning around to see Grantaire, who was sprawled against the wall across from him, limbs akimbo.

“Sorry,” he said, sounding amused. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“That’s okay,” Enjolras said, already feeling his cheeks heat up. “I’m fine.”

Grantaire quirked an eyebrow. “You want some chocolate?” he asked, holding out half of a chocolate bar, and Enjolras shook his head.

“No thanks. Wait no, actually, yes please. That would be perfection.” Perfection? _Perfection?_ Grantaire broke off a piece of chocolate and leaned over to hand it to Enjolras, who took it without meeting the other man’s eyes, and feeling rather like he wanted to sink into the ground. Why was he such an idiot? He really understood Courfeyrac’s despair at him sometimes, he thought, as he ate the chocolate. It was really quite lovely.

There was an awkward silence, and then Enjolras looked up at Grantaire, who was watching him with an amused expression on his face.

“Are you gonna stick with ‘perfection’, or do you want to phone a friend?” Grantaire said, grinning hugely, and Enjolras stared wildly at him, stricken, for a moment. And then they both burst out laughing.

“I’m so sorry,” said Enjolras, once he’d composed himself. “I panicked a little.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Grantaire smiled, eyes bright and green and goddamn beautiful up close.

“I’m Enjolras,” he said, and the other man smiled.

“I’m Grantaire,” he said, “but you already knew that, didn’t you.”

Enjolras blushed, hot with embarrassment. “Was it really that obvious?”

Grantaire laughed. “I had a bit of an idea, and then you said perfection, and I kind of realised. No-one acts like that except around celebrities.”

Enjolras put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he said, voice muffled.

“It’s okay,” Grantaire said, still grinning. “At least you don’t seem like one of those creepy fans, although I’ve tended not to be that good at distinguishing them from the calm fans until it’s too late...”

Enjolras looked up. “There sounds like there’s a story in there,” he said curiously.

“Yes, there is,” Grantaire said with a pained expression. “I’m guessing you want to hear it?”

Enjolras laughed. “Well, I’ve embarrassed myself, maybe it’s your turn?”

“Fine,” grumbled Grantaire, but he was smiling.

*************

Enjolras and Grantaire were deep in a heated discussion (it wasn’t an argument, honest) when the back-up lights flickered off and the proper lights back on, and the automatic door opened suddenly.

Grantaire looked up. “Oh,” he said in surprise, “looks like we can leave now!” Enjolras told himself he was imagining the note of disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah,” said Enjolras, trying to keep his own face relaxed. “That’s good. Lots to do!”

Grantaire climbed gracefully to his feet, and held out his hand to Enjolras, who grabbed it and clambered much less gracefully up.

And then he wasn’t sure what happened, but he stumbled and Grantaire’s arms came up to stop him falling and then he was pressed tight against Grantaire, looking into startlingly bright eyes, so so close.

“Umm,” he said, his arms instinctively wrapping around the other man before he could stop himself. Grantaire was ever so slightly taller than him, and he was warm and solid and holy _shit_ he was so attractive...

“I’m not really,” Grantaire said, looking amused.

“What?” Enjolras said, and then he felt a blush creeping across his face as he realised that he must have said that last thought out loud. “You are, though,” he said, and then immediately regretted it, his face even redder.

Grantaire smiled, and he let go of Enjolras and stepped away, Enjolras hating himself a little as he immediately missed the warmth. “Nah, not really,” he said. “When they make me up and dress me up and tell me what to say, I come off as attractive. But me? Nah. I’m too snarky and sarcastic and well.” He gestured to himself. “I’ve been wearing this t-shirt for two days and I genuinely don’t care, and I’m just not _that-_ ”

“But you _are,”_ said Enjolras, frustrated, determined to make this infuriating man understand. “It’s not just your appearance, it’s _everything._ Your music and the way you act and how nice you are to your fans and I had such a stupid _crush_ on you when you were just some distant figure but now I know that you’re clever and funny in real life too and you hate grapes and you love broccoli, who loves broccoli, and I can see how easy it would be to fall in love with you and I didn’t mean to say that but I just wanted you to know that you’re amazing-”

And then Enjolras stopped talking, because Grantaire was kissing him, arms around him again but in a rather different way, and Enjolras lost himself in the feeling of Grantaire’s lips on his and Grantaire’s hands on his back and Enjolras’s hands tangling in Grantaire’s hair and then when they broke apart, Grantaire’s eyes were bright and his lips red and his hair ruffled and Enjolras smiled.

“See? Beautiful,” he said smugly, and Grantaire laughed shakily.

“I can’t see me,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

Enjolras frowned. “Yes, well, you are. Trust me,” he said pettily.

Grantaire smiled fondly at him. “I should really leave soon, I have a early meeting tomorrow,” he said reluctantly, not letting go of Enjolras.

Enjolras frowned and Grantaire chuckled. “Did you just pout?”

“Umm. No?” Enjolras said, and Grantaire laughed, dipping his head to kiss Enjolras again.

“You’re so beautiful, you know,” he murmured. “I’m glad I got trapped in an ATM place with you.”

“I think it’s called a vestibule,” Enjolras said, and Grantaire chuckled.

“Of course, you’d know that,” he said, laughter in his tone, and Enjolras smiled.

“I’m glad I got trapped in an ATM vestibule with you, too,” Enjolras said, and then they were kissing again, and when they finally broke apart they were breathing heavily.

“As loath as I am to say this, I really should go,” Grantaire whispered, voice hoarse. “Plus, as dear as this ATM vestibule is to me, considering I met you here, it’s not really the best place for this.”

Enjolras groaned and nodded in agreement, but neither of them let go, still holding each other close.

Grantaire sighed, pressing his lips to Enjolras’ forehead and finally pulling away. Enjolras didn’t even try to hide his pout this time and Grantaire laughed. “Here, give me your phone,” he said, and Enjolras handed it over and then winced when he remembered his lock screen. “Actually, wait-”

“Oh my god,” said Grantaire, sounding delighted. “Is this me? Am I your lock screen?”

“No, I just-” Enjolras spluttered, fighting the urge to bury his face in his hands.

“You’ll need to put your passcode in too so I can put my number in,” Grantaire teased, holding out the phone and smirking, “or is that my birthday?”

Enjolras snatched back the phone, blushing brightly. “I’m a big fan, okay,” he muttered as he typed in the digits (which were not Grantaire’s birthday. He wasn’t that bad, okay?) and then thrust the phone back at Grantaire, not meeting his eyes.

Grantaire laughed. “Thank you,” he said, and then Enjolras heard him typing in what he assumed was Grantaire’s number.

And then lips were pressing to his forehead and he heard the click of the camera and he glanced up hurriedly as Grantaire grinned at him and gave the phone back. “There. Make that your screensaver.”

Enjolras smiled as he pocketed the phone. “You’d better text me back,” he warned, his no doubt besotted look rather belaying his words. “Or else.”

Grantaire laughed again, the sound happy and unrestrained. “And now I really do have to go,” he said sadly. “But don’t worry, I will definitely text you. Relentlessly. Honestly, it’ll get annoying. Just you wait.” And then, with a final kiss, he was gone.

*************

Enjolras stood there for longer than he’d care to admit, only shaking out of his daze when someone entered the room, moving towards the ATM with a strange look at him. He nodded to the stranger then left, taking out his phone as he walked. He had several texts from Courfeyrac which he read first, wincing.

 _i havent heard frm you in ages_  
_so im gonna assume either u fucked him  
o_ _r he killed you bc you were being weird_  
_i mean either way u met ur idol_  
_so thts good_  
_i hope u arent dead tho_  
_you owe me money_  
_and ferre would be sad_  
_okay i would b sad too_  
_oh god r you dead_  
_please dnt be dead_  
_i had such great sex w ferre_  
_it would be such a shame if this spoiled it_  
_TEXT ME BACK PLS_  
_IM SORRY I LOVE U_  
_COME BACK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_  
_you suck_  
_hopefully dick tonite amiright_  
_ayyyyyyy_  
_no but for real_  
_text me pls_  
_and also use protection_  
_ayyyyy_  
_love you babe_  
_xxxxx_

He fired off a quick text to Courf which consisted mostly of exclamation points and random keyboard smashing _,_ and then read the single text from Combeferre which simply read

_Courf says you’re either having sex with a famous person or being killed by one. Please text him back soon, I think he’s going to explode._

He also replied to that, slightly more sedately than to Courf’s, and then clicked on contacts, scrolling through to find the new one and groaning when he saw what Grantaire had called himself, hitting ‘new message’ before he could overthink it.

_Really? Perfection? That’s what you named yourself?_

Grantaire texted back immediately.

_what? I mean, I am  
and we both know how much you like that word_

Enjolras couldn’t stop his grin, but before he could reply, there was another text from Grantaire.

 _still can’t believe you made me your screensaver_  
_although you did pick a nice one, so you’re forgiven for that_  
_just so you know, though, I will bring this up every moment I can_

Enjolras smiled despite his embarrassment. The picture he’d chosen was one of his favourites, of Grantaire performing at a gig, eyes closed and face intent, and Courf had mocked him relentlessly  when he’d found out about it, but then Courf had a picture of himself and Ferre being sickeningly adorable as his own screensaver so he couldn’t really talk.

Enjolras suddenly remembered the picture that Grantaire had took just before he left, and, instantly curious, he quickly flipped over to the camera roll and gasped when he saw the last photo. Grantaire was kissing him gently on the forehead, hair falling down over eyes which were crinkled with laughter. And Enjolras, whose eyes were closed and skin flushed, looked totally smitten. The picture was slightly blurry but Enjolras stared at it for longer than he should have before setting it his lock screen with a smile and sending a screenshot to Grantaire.

_you nerd_

came the reply, but before Enjolras could type anything, the phone started ringing. He answered it laughing.

“Why are you phoning me?”

“Is ‘I miss you’ an acceptable reason?” Grantaire’s voice was warm and smooth even over the phone.

“How can you miss me? We _just_ said goodbye.”

Enjolras could hear the smile in Grantaire’s words. “I just do, okay? Plus I really want to kiss you again. I miss you, alright.”

“And you call me a nerd,” Enjolras said, heart leaping.

Grantaire laughed. “No, but really. I just wanted to hear your voice. And also ask you to go out with me. Properly. Somewhere nice.”

“Like a _date?,”_ Enjolras asked, and his voice didn’t squeak. Honest.

“Yeah, like a date,” Grantaire said, sounding slightly uncertain. "If you want?"

“No, that would be-” Enjolras cleared his throat and tried again. “That would be amazing.”

“Great,” Grantaire said happily. “I need to go now, my agent’s shouting at me, but I’ll text you, okay? Or you text me. And we’ll go out, somewhere nicer than the floor of an ATM vestibule.”

“Talk to you soon,” Enjolras said, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

“Bye!” Grantaire said, and then he was gone.

Enjolras slid the phone back into his pocket and picked up the pace a little. Courfeyrac was going to have a heart attack when he heard about this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/holIyshort) \- come and say hi!  
> 


End file.
